Telecommunications networks may be arranged in a physical or logical hierarchy having a core (or “backbone”) network, one or more edge networks, and a backhaul portion that includes intermediate links between the core and edge networks. The edge networks may include cellular (“cell”) towers to which smartphones, tablets, and other mobile devices can wirelessly connect. In existing networks, a user device may transmit data packets to a remote device or network via a single network data path. For example, when a user initiates a call, their voice data may be routed to a nearby cell tower and then to a core network via a single backhaul connection. As another example, a user device may send and receive data packets to a server device via a single data path in a wireless network. Many user devices are equipped with multiple wireless network adapters, such as Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, and cellular (e.g., LTE) adapters.